


Une drôle de rencontre (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Friendship, Humor, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Rencontrer un renard à deux queues qui parlait, c'était déjà parfaitement incongru et insensé. Mais en rencontrer un qui partageait sa passion de la mécanique, cela dépassait l'entendement !
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Winry Rockbell





	Une drôle de rencontre (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions", et review le mois en cours
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrives sur cette histoire !
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Justine passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs. Justine avait demandé un crossover FMA/Sonic où Tails et Winry se rencontraient. Il devait y avoir un affrontement (Winry vs Tails ou les deux contre quelqu'un d'autre). Il fallait aussi inclure les mots "mignon" et "douloureux", ainsi que la phrase "Nous sommes la Team Mécanique!"
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur bis: Ceci est un délire complet et assumé.
> 
> Diclaimer: FMA est l'oeuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa et Sonic celle de Sega.

**Une drôle de rencontre**

Un grand éclat de lumière en pleine journée avait affolé les habitants de Rush Valley. Puis des sons étouffés, puissants pourtant, qui se précisaient au fur et à mesure que la lumière s'éteignait. Winry avait agrippé le bras d'Edward, lequel avait instinctivement incité son amie d'enfance à se placer derrière lui, prêt à la protéger. Alphonse aussi était sur le qui-vive.

\- On dirait des bruits de moteur... Murmura la jeune mécanicienne

Les gens commençaient à pointer du doigt des formes dans le ciel, lesquelles devenaient plus grandes alors qu'elles se rapprochaient du sol... Un avion était en chute libre et des créatures s'accrochaient désespéramment aux deux ailes portantes du biplan ! Winry ne put retenir un cri d'horreur.

\- Allons-y, Al ! Lança Edward

Les deux frères coururent, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule. L'alchimiste frappa dans ses mains avant de les poser au sol, transmutant le sol sableux de la ville en une paire de bras sculptées et solides, dont les mains attrapèrent le véhicule, ralentissant sa chute et l'aidant à atterrir délicatement sur la terre ferme, leur évitant ainsi un crash plus que douloureux. Une fois le moteur muet, la foule explosa de joie, applaudissant le miracle que venait d'accomplir le jeune homme.

\- Ed, Al, vous êtes les meilleurs ! S'écria Winry qui les rejoignait avant de s'arrêter

Ses amis étaient figés, leurs expressions presque horrifiées. Enfin, elle comprit. Quand elle vit les passagers, elle sut alors que, malgré leur ouverture d'esprit et le fait que ce n'était pas la première fois, voir de tels êtres était toujours un choc.

\- Des... des monstres ! S'écria un homme, faisant paniquer les autres

\- On se calme ! Cria Alphonse. Mon frère est alchimiste d'état, on ne laissera rien ni personne vous faire du mal !

\- Un... Un alchimiste d'état ?

\- Oui, le Fullmetal Alchemist !

\- Quoi ?! Le petit bonhomme blond, c'est le Fullmetal Alchemist ?

\- Qui c'est celui qui est si petit qu'on a besoin d'un microscope pour le voir ?! Enragea l'adolescent

\- Désolé, c'est que... Bah, à voir le gaillard en armure-là, on croirait plutôt que c'est lui le Fullmetal, il vivrait selon son nom !

Dépité, Edward fit la moue mais la peur qui s'était emparée de la foule s'était transformée en quiétude, l'atmosphère plus légère. Un alchimiste d'état était là et la réputation du Fullmetal le précédait. Ce n'était pas un pourri, corrompu par le pouvoir et les privilèges, il aidait réellement la population.

\- Non mais oh ! Des monstres ! C'est vraiment pas la politesse qui vous étouffe !

L'un des passagers du biplan s'avança. Il s'agissait d'un hérisson complètement bleu, à l'expression du menton, des bras et de la zone ventrale, aux yeux verts. Bipède, il parlait parfaitement le langage humain. Il portait de grandes chaussures rouges aux pieds ainsi que des gants blancs. Il était accompagné d'un échidné rouge aux yeux parme, se tenant lui aussi comme les hommes, des gants blancs et pointus aux mains, des baskets rouges et jaunes à la boucle noire aux pieds. Enfin, un renard jaune à deux queues et aux yeux bleus, habillé selon le style du hérisson, qui semblait partager les mêmes caractéristiques que ses compères.

\- Circulez, Messieurs dames ! Demanda Edward. Tout est sous contrôle !

La foule se dispersa mais pas assez au goût du jeune homme. C'était hélas à prévoir, ces pauvres hères étaient des bêtes de foire !

\- Je n'avais encore jamais vu de chimère semblable. Dit Alphonse à son aîné. C'est vraiment surprenant, la manière dont l'animal a pris le dessus tout en gardant les caractéristiques humaines.

\- Al...

\- Je trouve ça aussi horrible que toi, tu le sais.

\- Maintenant on est horrible ?! Vociféra le hérisson

\- On n'est pas des chimères ! Lança le renard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une chimère ici mais en tout cas, on n'en est pas !

Les frères Elric se dévisagèrent.

\- Vous êtes quoi alors ? Demanda Edward

\- Ca se voit non ? Répondit l' échidné avec sarcasme. Un hérisson, un renard et un échidné.

\- De là d'où je viens, les renards ont une queue et non deux et ils ne marchent pas sur leurs pattes arrières en parlant la langue humaine ! Répliqua l'alchimiste

\- Ca suffit ! S'écria Winry. Ca ne sert à rien de se disputer !

\- Mademoiselle a raison. Approuva le renard. Nous sommes pacifiques, nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous embêter !

\- D'où venez-vous ? Questionna Alphonse

\- On vient d'un monde parallèle au vôtre !

Voyant le regard curieux des hommes face à lui, l'animal expliqua qu'ils venaient d'un univers où des êtres comme eux vivaient. Ce monde était régi par sept émeraudes appelées « Emeraudes du chaos », elles-mêmes sous le contrôle d'une émeraude plus grosse et plus puissante : l'émeraude mère. Hélas, il y avait eu un dysfonctionnement entre les émeraudes, l'émeraude mère s'était emballée pour une raison que l'échidné, son gardien, ne comprenait pas. Cela avait causé une résonance entre les deux univers et de cette résonance était née un portail qui les avait aspiré sur cette terre nouvelle.

\- Nos amis nous ont vu partir. Ajouta le renard. Ils travaillent sans doute à notre retour à l'heure qu'il est mais nous ne savons pas quand cela arrivera ou comment.

\- Ou si le temps se déroule de la même manière ici et là-bas. Conclut Edward

\- Je m'appelle Winry. Se présenta la jeune femme en tendant la main à l'animal. Winry Rockbell. Et voici mes amis, Edward et Alphonse Elric. Ils sont alchimistes ! Edward travaille pour l'armée.

\- On a du souci à se faire ? Demanda le hérisson

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de chien de l'armée.

\- Moi, c'est Tails. Miles Prower. Se présenta le renard en serrant la main de Winry. Et voici mes amis : Sonic le hérisson et Knuckles l'échidné.

Les yeux de Tails se posèrent sur le bras d'Edward. Le reflet du soleil sur l'acier avait attiré son attention. Aussitôt, il s'était précipité pour l'observer de plus près, sans y toucher.

\- Ouah ! Un bras mécanique pour humain ! On n'a pas ça chez nous ! C'est... c'est juste génial ! Les courbes sont délicates, l'ensemble a l'air léger et bien équilibré, le niveau de détails est impressionnant, les articulations sont admirables...

Edward vit alors briller dans les yeux de Winry une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : la passion démesurée.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! S'enorgueillit-elle joyeusement. C'est un automail ! On les conçoit pour les personnes ayant perdu un bras, une jambe, ça remplace les prothèses et autres jambes de bois, ça soulage le handicap et donne une vie presque normale !

\- Vous avez conçu un tel prodige ?

\- Conçu non, ça existait bien avant moi, mais les automails d'Edward, c'est moi qui les ai construits ! Je suis sa mécanicienne personnelle !

\- Tu t'es surtout autoproclamée personnelle.

\- Répète un peu !

\- Euh, non rien...

Winry se radoucit.

\- Tu aimes aussi construire des choses, Tails ?

\- Eh bien, l'avion que tu vois derrière moi, c'est moi qui l'ai construit.

\- Tu as construit un biplan ?! Ouah, t'es encore plus mignon maintenant !

\- Tails, c'est un sacré cerveau ! Commenta Sonic. Mets-lui un tournevis dans la main et il est capable de réparer n'importe quoi !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ! Sourit la jeune femme. On est à Rush Valley, la ville des automails !

Les deux compères s'éloignèrent un peu pour admirer les devantures.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que c'est une amitié qui naît ! Sourit Sonic

\- Tu dis que Tails est un génie, hein ?

\- Yep !

L'adolescent avait un sourire malicieux.

\- Et si on organisait un concours ? Winry contre Tails, un temps donné et devoir réparer un objet dans le temps imparti.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ?

\- Le perdant offre le déjeuner.

\- Vendu !

* * *

La petite équipe s'était isolée dans un coin tranquille et Edward avait transmuté des tables et des chaises. Le Tornado, parce qu'apparemment le biplan avait un nom, avait été transporté alchimiquement avec eux car les outils de Tails étaient dans l'appareil. Les deux mécaniciens avaient été emballés par cette idée de défi. Le but du duel était de réparer en quinze minutes une horloge qui s'était écrasée au sol après être tombée d'une certaine hauteur. Les deux adversaires s'étaient serrés la main avant de rejoindre leurs clans : humains contre animaux. Seuls Winry et Tails se servaient des outils, les autres étaient là uniquement pour passer des outils.

\- C'est parti ! Lança Alphonse

\- On va les écraser ! S'emporta Winry

\- Dans tes rêves oui ! Cria Sonic. Nous sommes la Team Mécanique !

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Edward, Alphonse, Sonic et Knuckles ne faisaient pas grand chose. Tails et Winry avaient de nombreux points communs dont celui d'être complètement absorbé par son travail et de ne rien déléguer. Les deux faisaient preuve d'une maestria et d'une aisance peu communes. C'était même impressionnant à voir. Winry suait à grosses gouttes mais ne se laissait pas déconcentrer par la chaleur. Le renard qu'elle affrontait devait avoir plus chaud encore. Le silence était perturbé par des bruits réguliers de cliquetis.

\- Trois, deux, un... C'est fini, on pose les outils ! Dirent en même temps Knuckles et Alphonse qui surveillaient le décompte

Ils observèrent les réalisations et ne purent que constater l'évidence :

C'était une égalité parfaite !

Les deux horloges avaient été parfaitement réparées malgré des techniques différentes et à les voir, on n'aurait jamais cru qu'elles étaient brisées un quart d'heure plus tôt !

\- Eh bien, vous êtes ex-aequo ! Sourit Edward

\- Bien joué, Winry ! Dit Tails en lui serrant à nouveau la main

\- Bravo à toi aussi.

Un flash de lumière réapparut et ils entendirent alors une voix féminine crier :

\- Sonic ! Tails ! Knuckles !

\- Oh non, c'est Amy... Soupira Sonic

\- Je t'ai entendu ! Râla la hérissonne rose. Vous pouvez traverser avec le Tornado mais dépêchez-vous, ça ne tiendra pas longtemps !

\- Eh bien, c'est un au revoir... Dit tristement Winry

\- C'est mieux qu'un adieu. La consola Tails. J'ai été très content de te rencontrer Winry. J'ai eu l'impression de rencontrer une âme sœur. Au sens platonique, bien sûr.

\- Je comprends ça.

\- Je te dis à bientôt. C'est une promesse.

\- A bientôt Tails.

\- Et d'ici là, je jure que chez moi, on aura des automails aussi réussis que les tiens !

Edward, Alphonse et leur amie d'enfance les regardèrent s'envoler à travers la brèche, les saluant.

C'était une bien étrange rencontre mais cela leur avait permis de faire une pause bien méritée dans leur vie mouvementée, un instant de légèreté et de rire, d'amusement, dans leur existence où se côtoyaient expérimentations humaines et massacres.

**FIN**


End file.
